Renovations
by Midnight Lilium
Summary: Djose Temple is undergoing some renovations, leaving Gippal to stay on the Celsius. With Rikku being the only one onboard... who knows what will happen. Rated M for lemon somewhere along the lines. Read and Review!
1. Rao, Cid's Girl

A/N: This is gonna be my first RikkuxGippal fan-fiction. I'm writing this on the last day of school, so just in time for Summer Break! I'd appreciate reviews, this being my first fan-fic and all, and the rating is for lemon somewhere along the lines. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Square. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and some made-up characters if I decide to put any in there.

RENOVATIONS

Chapter One: Rao, Cid's Girl

"Rao, Cid's Girl," Began a cocky Machine Faction leader.

"What the hell do you want now, Gippal? And stop calling me that! I have a name, damn it!"

"The, uh, temple is going through some renovations... and I need a place to stay. Think I could stay on the airship for a while?"

It had been about a year since the whole Vegnagun incident. Yuna went off to live with Tidus in Besaid, Paine was living with Baralai in Bevelle, and of course, Leblanc and Nooj were living in Guadosalam. Brother was spending most of his time scouting for some unlucky girl, Buddy was spending his life with Nhadala, and Shinra was off in the newly built Home, just doing what he does best. And well, Gippal was same as ever. Annoying, and cocky, this just left Rikku alone on the airship. Well, not really alone, since Barkeep and Darling were still in the Cabin.

"What? Everyone else say no?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I would've been bored staying with someone else. You're always good for a laugh." He smirked as he received a small, but cute glare from the petite blonde.

"Fine. You can stay, but you have to promise me to call me by my name. No more of this 'Cid's Little Girl' stuff." She eyed him suspiciously, waiting for an answer.

"Promise." He gazed at her oddly as she looked behind and all around her. "What are you doing?" He inquired as she inspected him for something.

"Okay... where are the hidden cameras?"

"Hidden cameras?"

"You're being nice to me. This has to be a joke."

"It's not a joke, Rikku. I'm being serious."

"Okay, then... go pick a bed out in the cabin."

Gippal woke up one morning to an empty room. Well, Barkeep was behind the bar as always, but, any room was empty without Rikku. Wait.. what the hell was he thinking?? That he actually needed Rikku with him not to be bored? He got up, groggily made his way down the stairs and got himself a glass of water. That thought _couldn't _have just crossed his mind. Fact is, it did. Was his feelings for her re-surfacing? Oh hell no.

"So, how long until those 'renovations' are done?" Inquired the perky Al Bhed Princess as Gippal walked to the Bridge.

He shrugged a shoulder. "Dunno. I just got kicked out with the rest of the Al Bhed there.." He told her.

"Gippal! It's been three months! Shouldn't they be done by now?"

'Shit. Renovations usually only last a few weeks. How the hell am I going to get out of this one?' Thought the Machine Faction leader, mulling it over in his head. That was a change.

Confession time. Not for Rikku, but for Gippal himself, too. He was really falling for her, again. Shrugging another shoulder, he leaned down, grasped her chin gently, and kissed her deeply.

A/N: Okay. I deleted this story so I could combine the chapters together. I apologize for the separate chapters being only like, ten lines, so when I'm writing chapter 3 I'll try to make things longer. Anywho, please review!

Emikolove


	2. Back to Djose

_A/N: Hey guys sorry about the delay. I know my story isn't really popular but maybe with some reviews it will be. This is my first fic and I'd really like some feedback. Same disclaimer as last time, nothing's changed._

**Confession time. Not for Rikku, but for Gippal himself, too. He was really falling for her, again. Shrugging another shoulder, he leaned down, grasped her chin gently, and kissed her deeply.**

**She blinked. 'Did he just… kiss me?' She pushed him away, causing him to fall back onto the cold metal floor. "Gippal! What the hell are you doing?!"**

**He shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe just trying to tell you I'm falling for you all over again. Is that so much of a problem??"**

**Her face expression read blank. No.. NO! Gippal, GIPPAL of all people was falling for HER. They had gone through it once, and she thought once was enough. 'Besides, he's probably lying..' She thought, many thoughts racing through that Al Bhed head of hers. 'This must be some sort of a sick joke. He can't be falling for me.. but if he is.. I don't want to get hurt again. Wait.. why would I be- no! NO! I don't love him still, do I? Of course I do.. I can't lie to myself.. oh who am I kidding I've lied to myself ever since me and him broke up and it's been going well so why should I stop now? Think Rikku think! Oh.. poopie! Well, here goes nothing..' She leaned up on her tippy-toes and kissed him. "Well, I love you too, Gippal."**

"**What? Rikku!" Exclaimed the ex-High Summoner. "You and Gippal? It's surprising considering how you always talked about how much you hate him.."**

"**Yeah, Yunie. We're together."**

**They had all been in Besaid for a while. Not very long, maybe about an hour or so. No matter how much the Machine Faction leader protested, the petite Al Bhed just had to tell her cousin.**

**Yuna smiled. "Well I'm glad that you've found someone, Rikku. I mean I was starting to get worried. I mean look. Tidus and I are together, Paine and Baralai are together and you were the only one of us without someone. Besides Brother but that's another story."**

**The perky Al Bhed girl laughed. "Well I don't think Brother should count. He's never gonna have someone, Yunie." She grinned.**

"**Come on, Rikku. Can we leave now?" Gippal honestly didn't like Besaid that much. I mean don't get me wrong he thought it was relaxing but it was only lacking one thing- Machina. Poor thing could barely go anywhere without having some sort of machina near him.**

"**Yeah yeah Gippal I'm coming. Hold your chocobos!" The two headed back to the airship and boarded.**

"**Hey Gippal.. since the Renovations have been done for a while, you think we could just stay in Djose? It has to be much better than living on an airship."**

"**It is, and I don't see why not." He wrapped an arm around her waist, smiling and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Besides, my bed in Djose is MUCH better." He smirked and laughed when Rikku punched him in the arm.**

_A/N: Hey again I'm sorry for the delay. I really am. I hope I haven't lost that one reviewer.. from the last time and hey I can't remember your username but you added Renovations to your alert list I'm sure.. ' Well anyways, here you go. Chapter three. I really need ideas.. this thing took 3 damn days to right. I'm going through writers block… summer's almost over.. yeah. I'll be going into the 8__th__ grade and I won't be able to write as much.. so yeah. Sorry guys! _

_Emikolove_


	3. Don't talk like that!

_A/N: ALRIGHT! Chapter three is finally here! I really really hope that I haven't lost any of my readers.. and incase I did, to lure you back… HAVE A COOKIE! –chucks cookies at everyone- Okay.. ON TO THE STORY!!!_

"It is, and I don't see why not." He wrapped an arm around her waist, smiling and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Besides, my bed in Djose is MUCH better." He smirked and laughed when Rikku punched him in the arm.

The Celsius screamed across the sky, the streams of blue trailing behind it. Gippal placed the airship on auto-pilot and stretched, hopping out of the cockpit and landing not-so gracefully onto the ground.

Rikku laughed as she walked into the bridge. "And this is a former Crimson Squad member?" She giggled. "How pathetic. I've seen Brother do better."

He chuckled. "Well that's one way to hurt my ego. Way to go, Rikku." He stood and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing up against him as she kissed him deeply. He kissed her back, gently pushing his tongue into her mouth as he gently pressed her against the wall, pinning her there. She giggled, digging her nails into his back and breaking away after a few minutes. "We're gonna be there soon, Gippal. Why not wait until we get back?"

He smirked. "Oh, poopie."

She giggled, punching him in his arm once more. "Gippal! Don't talk that way!" She teased, knowing he was trying to mock and annoy her.

"I'm only copying you." He chuckled, prying her off the wall and scooping her up into his arms. "My little Al Bhed princess."

_Hey guys sorry that this is such a short chapter… I was getting into it and stuffs but then I got to working on homework and it crashed. I'm gonna try to update more on the weekends, probably around Friday or Saturday, so keep your eyes peeled, okay? 3 Have some more cookies. –tosses more cookies at everyone-_

_BYE BYES!!!!_

_Emikolove_


End file.
